Cyranthium
Description Cyranthium is a large crater located somewhere on Kaliibutaan. Surrounded by the Beyond Lands Cyranthium is a hub of activity for all known sentient races. Additionally, there is a large amount of supernatural activity that likely traces back to the first point of recorded Cyranthium history. While the crater of Cyranthium is relatively new it is obvious that the lands around it have been around for much longer. History First Era Cyranthium is the birthplace of Yondalla, the god of fertility and protection. The common theory of the creation of the Cyranthium crater was that Yondalla was thrown from the heavens and landed in on Kaliibutaan creating the large cavity. Using her powerful aura she created a shield along the border of the create in order to protect the fledgling settlers. Within the area her aura encompassed there was prosperity and flourishing to all. Eventually a settlement formed and filled with a variety of sentient creatures. The settlement flourished with the help of Yondalla for hundreds of years. Eventually, however, some of the denizens grew unhappy with the way the camp was run. This small group soon revolted against Yondalla and successfully overthrew and killed him. The rebels separated him into three pieces, his soul, mind, and body, which they scattered as far as they could. With Yondalla now out of power chaos, that was once kept out by Yondalla's protection, rushed into Cyranthium causing an age of darkness and disorder, thus ending the first Era and beginning the second Era. Second Era With Yondalla now missing from Cyranthium forces of chaos ruled. There is very little evidence of the early part of this Era due to the extreme conditions. However, major events were written down and kept safe, and many individual diaries have been recovered. From what it seems once Yondalla was overthrown by the rebels immediately a rouge Archdevil took control of Cyranthium, and let his subject run free through the nation. In order to save as many people as possible the Council of Cyranthium was formed to decide the next move for the citizens. The council decided to move everyone into hiding, mainly in underground colonies. Out of these colonies cities were constructed during the chaos to be able to eventually hold thousands of people. Each race was designated to construct their own city using their own means, however this was not strictly enforced by the council, so there was a mix of race in many cities. After a few hundred years most cities were complete, only one was lost to the devils, this was the city of Silistine. All other cities kept the previous citizens of Cyranthium safe until they were ready to retake their land. Fortunately in their construction of the many cities the elfs uncovered the crystallized heart of Yondalla, the reason for it being there is still unknown to this day. Using the power within it they infused their weapons with the power of creation and light, leading all other races into the War of Final Commencement. The War of Final Commencement Deciding that it was finally time to take back their land the citizens of the underground nation joined together to fight back. Meeting in the elf capitol of Hulbridge all gathered around to hear waiting for the Council to give the orders to mobilize. However, these orders never came, waiting for almost a month without word from the council fighters began to get restless. The Council was having trouble making the decision to fight or wait longer. This did not fly well with the young elf Bragothor, who took matters into his own hands. Gathering everyone in the cit Bragothor told all that he was taking charge, since no one knew what was going on there was not much they could do to prevent it. Bragothor started to rally the troubles before delivering his final rally speech and charging to the surface. Using the power from NAME's heart in their swords the fighters were able to easily fight through the devil's first waves of defense.